


Slight of Hand

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Farren x Fenris [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: This was a request from Tumblr based off a headcanon du jour I posted! It's rather short but smutty from the start!Fenris admits had has fantasies about under the table stuff and Farren is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Fenris & Female Hawke, Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: Farren x Fenris [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729405
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Slight of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at jacklyn-flynn. I post headcanon daily as well as a Try-It Tuesday with Zevran (sex position reviews) and other various smutty drabble.

Fenris clapped his hand over Farren’s as it wandered idly up and down his thigh under the table. She looked up at him with an innocent smile and saw the corner of his eye twitch ever so slightly. Almost imperceptibly. 

“It’s good to be back home in this shithole.” Varric leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up in the empty one next to him. 

Still able to move her thumb, she feathered it back and forth over his pants. He leaned close, whispering in her ear. “You had best be careful,  _ amatus _ .” His low tone sent a shiver down her spine. Fenris’s rich voice did it to her every time. “This just so happens to be a fantasy I have indulged in once or twice.” 

He went back to his ale, settling back comfortably in his chair. Apparently, he was leaving the decision to proceed up to her. She glanced around the table. Isabela, Merrill, and of course Varric had all opted to relax with them at the Hanged Man for a while. She rested her elbow on the table and disinterestedly propped her chin on her palm. 

The other hand slowly started to palm the front of Fenris’s pants. She was pleasantly surprised to find him already partially stiff from her teasing his thigh. His slightly reclined position allowed her more room to play. Deftly, she loosened the laces of his pants, letting her hand slip inside to wrap around his cock and draw it out. 

She’d been trying not to look at him, but was forced to when he coughed into his ale, sputtering slightly. 

“You okay over there, Broody?” Varric asked, thick brow raised. 

“Yes, fine.” Fenris cleared his throat. “I just swallowed incorrectly.” 

“Well, it does take practice to swallow correctly.” Isabela purred before taking a sensual drink of her own ale. 

Farren stroked slowly so that the movement wouldn’t be noticeable over the table. He was rock hard after only a few pumps and that fact had her more than a little aroused. She kept a casual face, occasionally taking a drink and using that motion to mask faster, harder strokes. 

She could feel him restraining himself and knew he wanted to thrust into her hand. She released his hard length to reach back into his trousers, fondling his smooth, tight sac. She heard a sharp exhale from beside her. “Does anyone have any plans for tomorrow?” Farren asked casually. “I think we deserve at least one day off after spending three in that dismal mine.” 

“Oh, yes!” Merrill exclaimed. “I’m going to rearrange my house!” 

“Don’t you only have like four pieces of furniture?” Varric asked. 

“Mmhmm,” she hummed enthusiastically. “It makes it very easy to rearrange. A change of pace is nice every so often.” 

“Yes,” Farren nodded in agreement, wrapping her hand around Fenris again. She started to stroke him as quickly as she dared, chancing a glance at his face. “A change of pace is delightful, isn’t it?” 

He cleared his throat again with a distracted nod. “Indeed, it is.” She slowed again, smiling at his relieved sigh. 

Isabela stood up, making a show of stretching her arms over her head. “Well, I have to use the ladies room. Merrill, Farren, would you care to join me?” 

“Why do women do that?” Varric asked under his breath, taking a deep swig of his drink to finish it off. “I’ll go get another round.” 

“I’ll stay here, thank you though,” Farren said with a pleasant smile. As their companions left, she turned toward Fenris, her hand twisting as she pumped his hard length. Once everyone was out of earshot, he released a low moan and closed his eyes to let his head fall back against his chair. His hips made small movements into her hand. 

“Farren,” he whispered her name in a way that sent a bolt of heat to her core. 

“Well, we can’t have you spilling under the table, everyone will see when you stand up. Are you close?” Farren asked quietly. Fenris nodded quickly. “Good!” She released him and pushed back her chair. With a quick glance around to be sure no one was watching, she tucked herself under the table on her knees. 

“They’ll be back!” He hissed between his teeth. She stroked him slowly with a soft chuckle. 

“Then we’d best hurry.” Farren wasted no time taking him into her mouth. No teasing or delays. She was on a mission. 

Her tongue laved over the head of his cock, sweeping away the pearls that had gathered there. His hand reached beneath the table to slide through her hair. She let him set the pace with gentle pressure against the back of her head. She suckled and teased with her tongue, her free hand fondling his sac. 

It was incredibly erotic, the way he was trying to hold back his moans. She’d encouraged him from the start to not hold back in the bedroom and found that being rather loud was something they both enjoyed. This change of pace, public and daring, was incredibly arousing. 

“Farren, I’m- _ fenhedis.” _ She heard him growl as his hand tightened in her hair. She felt his cock twitch in her grasp and against her tongue as he came down her throat. The salty spice of his seed was familiar now. So distinctly Fenris. When she pulled away, she found he wasn’t quite finished yet, another drop of spend leaking from the bright pink head. She lapped it with her tongue and relished in his gasp before finally releasing him. 

She crawled out from under the table and to her chair, licking her lips and running her fingers through her hair to straighten it. When she looked over at him, Fenris surprised her by cupping the back of her neck and pulling her into a fierce kiss. “You are dangerous, woman.” 

“Because I almost got us caught?” She asked, glancing at the returning pirate and mage with a sultry grin. 

“No, because you are intoxicating. The more of you I have, the more of you I need.” He released her and quickly righted himself, though it was with some difficulty as he hadn’t completed softened yet. There was always the chance that he wouldn’t, not until he had her. 

“You look a little flushed, are you okay Fenris?” Merrill asked as she sat, concerned. “Are you sick? Perhaps Anders could-”

Varric slammed down a drink in front of her. “He would rather die.” The dwarf gave Isabela her drink before sitting down. “Isn’t that right?” His smug grin made her wonder if he knew what they’d been up to. 

“Quite. I am-I think perhaps it is time for me to retire. Hawke, may I walk you home?” Fenris offered, holding out his hand. Grasping it, she stood with a smile. 

“That would be wonderful. Goodnight everyone. Get some rest!” Farren barely gave them another glance as Fenris quickly led her out of the tavern. “We’re going to-” 

“Yes,” he growled, his hand tightening around hers. “Yes, we are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> <3 Jacks


End file.
